Our Boy
by Jess.91
Summary: After Sirius got out of Hogwarts, the first thing he did was visit Lily and James's graves. Even if they couldn't talk back to him, he knew they heard him. Oneshot.


Yet another one-shot. I just can't stop them.

Our Boy

Summary: After Sirius got out of Hogwarts, the first thing he did was visit Lily and James's graves. Even if they couldn't talk back to him, he knew they heard him. One-shot.

Sirius wasn't sure how much noise hippogriffs made when they landed, but it was dark and so he hoped no one would see. Buckbeak landed silently, however, and he slid off him and walked through the graveyard.

He'd never seen the graves before, but it didn't take him long to find them. It was James, after all, and nothing had ever stopped them meeting before, had it?

White marble. It was a perfect choice. Pure, clean, just like they'd been.

"Hey, you two." He murmured, crouching down. "Sorry I never visited before. Been busy." Then he laughed. "Actually, I've been sitting in a cell in Azkaban, bored out of my mind. All for you two. But I'd've done worse than that for you both, so it's OK. Not that you'll feel guilty, will you Prongs. Now, Lily, see she's nicer than you are. Never could work out what she saw in you." He laughed again, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"God, I miss you guys. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never should've made you switch to the rat. Just seen the rat. I could've cleared my name, but he got away. Saw Remus, too. He knows the truth now. I always wished I could've told him...I didn't like him thinking it was me who got you killed. Maybe he'd should've known I've died before I let you guys get hurt. But I know why he didn't. Guess who else I've just seen, huh? Scratch that, guess who's just saved my life? Our boy's all grown up now. Little Harry's not so little anymore, and he just saved me. He really is your son. You'd be so proud of him. Hell, I bet you are."

He sat in silence for a while, just reading their names.

"He didn't deserve to lose you. He was brought up by your sister, Lily, and her husband. 'Parently they weren't that nice to him, Dumbledore said. I wish...I wish I could've been there for him. If we'd told Dumbledore about the switch, if we'd've had the time...I could've been free and I could've looked after him for you. Maybe. Dumbledore said he's protected as long as he's with your sister, Lily. Maybe I couldn't've brought him up. But I'd have known him, seen him. Told him all about you."

He glanced towards the hippogriff.

"I really should go soon. Not safe. But I had to see this place didn't I? I heard they left your house as it was, like a memorial thing. I like that. I don't think I'll go see it, though. I saw it that night, I remember how it looked. I swear my heart stopped. I wish I've been there sooner, wish I could've helped. Maybe I'd've just been killed too, but I wouldn't have cared...It's OK, though. It's OK, I'll look out for our boy now. Remus never contacted him, you know? He's teaching at the school, now, but he'd never met him. Maybe he couldn't face it, looking into your face, Prongs, or your eyes, Lily, 'cause I swear it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. He looked like your double, Prongs, except for those eyes. And he play's quiddich just like you, you were right. He can fly. Better than you, maybe. Seeker. They won the cup, I saw it. He's got your heart, though, Lily. Dumbledore told me that, but I'd already seen it for myself."

"He's a great kid. I always said he'd be a great kid, didn't I? Told you I'm always right." Then his smile faded. "Guess I'm not always right though, am I? I didn't think it'd be Wormtail. I should've seen it, but I was wrong. And, you know, Remus and I were going to kill the rat tonight. But Harry stopped us. Our boy said he didn't think you'd've wanted us to be killers over the rat. He was probably right. Your heart Lily, I told you."

Buckbeak was pawing the ground now, and Sirius knew he should go.

"It's not really safe for me to be here. We always took risks, though, didn't we? One of our boys friends, a girl, Hermione, she said it was really dangerous, what we did as kids. Remus still feels guilty about it. But the danger made it fun, didn't it? I hurt our boy's other friend though. Ron. Broke his leg. The rat was pretending to be his pet, see, and I had to get the kid to get the rat. Harry and the girl followed. You'd've done that, Prongs. I told him that. He thought I'd got you killed too, at first. He was going to...kill me or curse me or something. But he couldn't do it. He's angry about you, sad, but he couldn't bring himself to kill for revenge. Wouldn't let us kill for it. That's one amazing boy you've got there."

He stood up, finally, even though it tore at him to leave them. "Goodbye. I'll look after our boy for you both, I swear." He crossed to Buckbeak, mounted, and looked back at the pure white marble as he took to the skies.


End file.
